The subject matter herein relates generally to submersible pump systems, and more particularly, to control systems for submersible pump systems.
Submersible pump systems typically include a submersible pump assembly and a motor assembly for driving the pump assembly. The pump assembly and motor assembly are inserted in a bore-hole or storage tank. Piping extends between the pump assembly and point of use and the pump assembly pumps fluid to that point of use. The pump systems typically include a control device arranged in a spatially distanced manner outside the bore-hole at the surface. The control device is used to control the operation of the motor assembly. A data transmission between the motor assembly and the control device is necessary for controlling and monitoring the motor assembly and pump assembly. A power line extends from the surface down to the motor assembly for powering the motor assembly. Having a separate control device at the surface and the motor at in the bore-hole increases the number of parts making up the pump system, increasing the cost of the pump system and the difficulty of installing the pump system.